Jealousy Is Never A Good Thing
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Usagi is jealous and she said some mean words to Mamoru. What will happen next?


Hi everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

**A/N** I wrote this story on the spur of the moment. I think it's good, but I will let you to decide.

First; thanks so much to my beta **StarryNight01** who did a wonderful job correcting my mistakes.

It's a one-shot.

Currently, I'm writing 4 stories at the same time and I, kind of, need help with one. I need 16 ideas for a dare. Four ideas for each girl. Minako, Makoto, Amy and Rei. Usagi I have covered. They need to be somehow connected. It's this idea of mine.

On my profile, I have mentioned that I'm writing Pleasure Trip, I still am, don't worry. It will have seven chapters. I have it all in my head; I just need to write it.

The second story I'm writing THE RIGHT CHOICE, it's almost done so it will be here soon.

Chapter 2 of THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING will be out soon!

I hope you 'll love this story, and please review.

See you soon with more updates of me!

Sailor silvimoon

**SUMMARY**: Usagi is jealous and she said some mean words to Mamoru. What will happen next?

**JEALOUSY IS NEVER A GOOD THING**

At the lake

They walked hand in hand around the lake and everything was peaceful. Six months had passed since Galaxia was defeated and Starlights had left. Everything was quiet, and the Sailor Senshi had returned to theirs normal lifes. The love between Mamoru and Usagi was blooming and getting stronger and stronger. They copmpesated for the time they lost when Mamoru went to America for college, and for when Galaxia took his star seed by spending every single day together. Mamoru had even met Usagi's parents, and though her father had initially been against their relationship because they were too young, eventually he accepted Mamoru.

Her mother was very happy when she saw how much they loved each other, and Shingo, her brother, stopped teasing her and Mamoru when they couldn't tear eyes off of each other.

And so, this morning, they walked hand in hand, Usagi leaning against his shoulder. They sat on the bench in the park near the lake with a beautiful view of the lake, and other people walking about.

Mamoru lost himself in his thoughts, his eyes focusing in the distance, watching noone in particular, with a smile on his face. Usagi was telling him something about what had happened the day before which she had spended with the girls- Amy, Makoto, Minako and Rei- with her usual happy voice.

He was happy, and his heart was full. Suddenly, he no longer heard her voice, or sensed her closeness and warmth. He looked down, only to see those beautiful blue eyes, which he loved so much, filled with tears.

_'Tears? What the...? What could have happened to Usagi to change her mood so drastically? PMS?' _He didn't understand how she became so sad in a mere minute.

''What?'' he asked.

''Who is she?'' Usagi asked.

''Who is who?''

''That lady who you were watching the whole time with that smile on your face!'' Usagi answered angrily.

''Lady? What lady? Usako, what are you talking about? I wasn't looking at another lady! I have you! Why would I want another?'' He didn't understand what was going on with his girlfriend.

One minute she was happily talking by his side, and the next she was angry, and obviously hurt. _'Jealous at who?' _he sighed, and snapped out of his thoughts. In the distance he saw Usagi's figure walking away from him with speed, and her famous odango hairstyle flopping around.

''Usako!'' he yelled. ''Usako, wait just a minute!''

He ran after her only to see her entering her house, and slamming the door behind her.

At the Fruit Parlor Crown

''So I left...'' Usagi told the girls sitting around her.

They were sitting in the last booth, so they couldn't be overheard. Motoki had served them their milkshakes and left them, nodding his head. He already knew what had happened, because Mamoru, his best friend, had told him yesterday after the incident.

''Usagi maybe you misunderstood...'' Minako tried to reason with the blonde-haired girl.

''No I didn't! You never saw that woman! She was beautiful and he was watching her and smiling at her!''

''I think there is a perfectly reasonable explanation...'' Amy stopped in the middle of her sentence''Mamoru-san...''

''Usagi...''

''What do you want?'' Usagi glared at him.

''I want to talk to you.''

''So talk!''

Mamoru sighed and sat down next to Makoto, so he could be opposite Usagi.

''Usako, I really don't know what happened...'' he began, but an angry blond interrupted him.

''What happened was that you were watching, drooling, and smiling at that beautiful woman while I was by your side! And we aren't even married. What would you do if we were? Cheat on me?''

''Usako, please? I have never seen that woman! I was...'' he abruptly stopped, and blushed.

The four girls around them had been listening and with interest, and watching their conversation. They giggled a little when they saw Mamoru blushing.

''You were what?'' Minako said. Rei hit her under the table to shut her up. Minako glared at her, sticking her tongue out, and then turned back to Mamoru.

''Yes, you were what?'' Usagi asked.

''Well, I was daydreaming.'' Mamoru answered, blushing even harder.

''Yes, about that woman no doubt. You know, there was a certain person who would never look another woman while I was around and even when I wasn't.''

(A/N she was talking about Seiya)

In the instant she spoke those words, she covered her mouth in shock. _'Where did that come from?'_ she thought.

Everyone around the table started to blink, and their jaws dropped.

''I see...Well... if that's what you feel...'' Mamoru said, with a strange voice, and slowly stood, ''I'm sorry you're stuck with me.'' That said, he walked away.

Usagi's heart shattered when she saw Mamoru's hurt look on his face. Her eyes filled with tears, and she whispered, ''Mamo-chan, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!'' He never turned around.

''You BAKA! How could you say that to him?'' Rei and Makoto yelled at her in unison. Amy and Minako were still in shock.

''I... I... I didn't mean that! Mamo-chan!'' she cried.

Usagi ran after him with the four girls right behined her. They reached to Mamoru's apartment, and she knocked on the door. Noone answered.

''Mamo-chan! Please forgive me! I didn't mean what I said! Please open the door! Mamo-chan!'' she cried at his door.

A few minutes later, Mamoru finally opened the door. He looked at the crying figure on the floor, his heart ripping at the sight of her, but...

''I think we should stay away from each other for awhile. I need to think things through. And for your information, I was daydreaming about our future.'' With that, he closed the door.

He could hear her crying outside his door, saying his name over and over again. He felt tears coming down his face. He desperately wanted to open the door, hug Usagi and say that's everything is fine, but something inside him didn't let him.

''I'm sorry, Usako!'' he whispered.

In this moment, he wasn't sure about her love for him. He needed some time to think.

Outside, the four girls were watching Usagi cry heartbrokenly on the floor in front of Mamoru's front door. They could feel her pain, and it hurt them, too. Rei went toward Usagi, hugged her, and said, ''Come on, let's go! We will figure out how to get you two back together, I promise you.''

For the next week, Usagi had done all the things the girls had suggested. She bombarded him with balloons which said _I'm_ _sorry, please forgive me _and_ I love you_ on them. Every day she sent him a teddy bear with a letter of her feelings for him. She had even registered a beautiful song on the radio to wake him up in the morning. But what prevailed was a homemade, secret videotape wich Makoto had sent him. On it, there was his Usako trying to bake cake, and cookies, which he also got each day. True, they weren't edible, but still...

He smiled at the sight of Usagi covered with flour, and how she had almost burned down Makoto's kitchen. If it weren't for Amy and her water power...

He could see she was trying very hard for him, so he had decided to give her a break before she could hurt herself, or someone else.

Finally, on Sunday, he phoned, her and asked if she could come to his place. Truth is, he couldn't stand one more day without her. Ten minutes later, he heard a doorbell. He opened the door and there she was. All poffed up, and red in the face, with a plate of cookies in her hands. She tried to catch her breath as she eyed him through her lashes. She couldn't read anything from his face, and she gulped, biting her lip. _'Did I overdo it? But I want him back so much...'_

Mamoru watched her face, and he could see all that she was thinking in that moment. She entered in his living room, and gasped. There it was. All the stuff she had sent him over the week. Each balloon, each teddy bear, each letter, each plate of cookies. Well, he ate what was edible.

''I'm sorry Mamo-chan. I will leave you alone.'' She whispered, tears coming down her face, looking down.

''What are you talking about Usako?'' Mamoru was stunned by her reaction.

He wanted to show her that he had saved all the things she had sent him, but obviously she misunderstood him, again. Usagi didn't look up; she was still looking at some imaginary spot on the carpet.

''I guess I overdid it. I'm sorry. I wont bother you anymore.'' She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her hand, and with his other hand, he gently lifted her head. He looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, her lips were quivering, and then he kissed her with all his passion and love. She melted in his arms. It was hard for him to move away but he had to.

''Usako, I wanted to show you that I cherish each gift you have given me.''

''You mean it? You didn't call me here to break up with me for good?''

''Oh, my sweet Usako! Of course not! I love you and I want you by my side! Beside, I don't want you to burn down Makoto's kitchen!'' he grinned.

''What? How did you know?'' She blushed.

He picked something from the table and said, ''I have it all on tape!''

''Oh Mamo-chan! I love you so much! I'll try not to be so jealous, but it's hard. You are so goregeous, while I'm clumsy, and I'm afraid that you'll find someone better than me, and...'' She tried to say something else, but he put a finger on her mouth, and said with a serious tone of voice,

''Usagi, listen to me! I LOVE YOU! I love your clumsiness, your pout, I love everything about you. There is noone out there who is more beautiful, gentle and loving as you. We belong together. Nothing can change that!

Usagi was watching his eyes while he talked and she could see that he really meant what he said, and she smiled. Her smile brightened whole room, and his heart.

''Mamo-chan! I love you so much!'' She said, and then gave him the biggest and most passionate kiss ever!

The End

**A/N** Well, this is it! I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
